That first night
by Gleek318
Summary: Inside Justin's mind the first night.


**Night 1 **

_Before Justin meets Brian. What led him to Liberty Ave. _

Liberty Avenue. I've heard about it a lot_. _That it was a popular gay area in Pittsburgh. That there were over 10 clubs with in a 5 block radius around and on it. And that I need to be there.

I guess in a certain way, I've always known that I was gay. I prefer drawing males to females. I have a girl best friend who was considered pretty hot. I'm not attracted to her. And a very obvious sign, whenever I'm in the locker room, I'm hard.

So yes, I'm gay. I'm Justin Taylor and I'm gay. I have never so much as uttered those words to a soul, but I know it to be true. I figure I will have to come out to my parents, eventually. Hopefully I will be far, far away and can get it all over with a phone call. Yeah that'll happen. All I know is I am 17 I'm gay, and I need to be on Liberty Avenue. So I am going there. Tonight.

"Mom" I call as I run down the stairs. "Mom Daphne just called, is it ok if I stay there tonight?" I ask hoping she'll take the bait. She looked elated. Guess she things Daph and I are dating or something cause she can't seem to get me out of the house fast enough. Oh yeah this ought to make it A LOT easier to tell her.

"Hey Daph" I say as she opens the door. She's in a good mood, that's good. Maybe now she'll go easy on me. (or not) "What do you mean your going out!!" she practically screeched. "I mean I'm going out. It's a lot easier to sneak out of your house than mine." She looked confused. "What? I thought you were sleeping over?" I was searching through my bag for my other sock. "I am," I lied (hopefully) "I just need to do something first." "Justin it's fucking one in the morning!" "I know" I said as I stuffed a cigarette behind my ear and a lighter in my pocket. "I'll be back." I said again hoping it was a lie. Then I threw on my blue jacket, opened Daph's window, and jumped out.

Getting to Liberty Ave was easy. I just took the bus and got out at the third stop. In front of this bar, Woody's I think. That just proved I was in the right place. So I'm here. Now what the fuck was I doing? I looked around for a little while. It my cig. Took a drag. And went to face what I am sure is my certain doom.

I go up to this one guy leaning against a lamppost. He tells me about some clubs around the Avenue. Boy Toy, Meat Hook. Not that I am going to these places, it's just good to know. He even offered to take me home with him. I wasn't the least bit interested so he told me to go on home to my mommy. Asshole. I'm not going home. I not going home. I'm not going home. Yet, that is.

I'll just walk a little farther before turning back. I haven't been having any luck tonight. Mostly because I'm scared shitless. Well well what do we have here. The guy didn't mention Babylon. Looks hot. Ah a lamppost, maybe I'll just hang here, check out the guys. I finally get there. God I must look pathetic. Oh major hottie 12 a clock. He's wearing a grey shirt and jeans, and. OH MY GOD! He's coming over here! Ok Taylor be cool, don't freak. He's speaks first.

"Had a busy night?" Don't be nervous. Just name those bars.

"Just checking out the bars you know. Boy Toy, Meat Hook." Shit he's laughing.

"Meat Hook, so your into leather." Double shit, just answer.

"Sure." Ok that sounded good. And he stopped laughing, even better.

"Where you headed?" Oh yeah I like where this is goin.

"No place special." Man I'm surprising myself.

"I can change that." Oh yes please do.

He takes my hand and leads me to his Jeep. Once we're in one of the 3 guys watching us talks, they must be his friends. "Hey, Hey what about us." He just blows them off. "Yu can ride with Ted." Then I hear a 'thanks a lot!' and 'asshole' as we're driving away.

I look at him and realize I don't even know his name, so I speak again. "So whats your name." He smiles like it was a joke.

"Brian, Brian Kinney. Whats yours?"

I some how find the courage to say, "Justin Taylor." He looks over and eyes me. When his gaze travels down to my lap, he see's the hardness that formed when he fist walked over. I blush and turn away. I hear him snort. Shit.

We finally get to his place. It's cool, the outside looks like a warehouse. He gets out and heads for the door. I follow close in his steps. We walk up the steps to a giant metal door. He slide it open and goes in. The walks all the way in and throws his jacket on the floor. I stood frozen at the door. He heads over to the kitchen and sees me.

"Coming in?" He breaks the trance I'm in.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I step in.

"Close the door." I go over to the door, contemplate walking out, take a deep breath and shut myself in. It's to late now, there's no turning back

I walk in. He takes off his shirt and pours water on him self. I am as hard as ever and my mind goes haywire. I start babbling like a moron.

"I like your kitchen." He keeps undressing.

"Do you like special K?" Without thinking I answer.

"It's ok I like cheerios better." He laughs again.

"I don't mean the kind you eat with bananas." he digs in his pocket. "My discopharamacologist cooks this up for me." Oh that kind of K.

"I'm really allergic to a lot of drugs. The doctor gave me penicillin once, nearly killed me. And.. Tylenol." He smiles at that.

"Tylenol? No one's allergic to Tylenol. Tylenol is what they give you when you allergic to everything else." He opens his pants, exposing his thong covered woody. I can barely think so I keep babbling.

"Oh… well codeine, codeine's the worst like I get diharria and start vomiting uncontrollably." Way to kill a mood dumass. But he doesn't even notice, he just keeps removing his clothes.

"Well we'll just have to keep that one on the top shelf, out of reach." Then he takes the thong off and steps out of it.

"So are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?"

He holds his arms out like an invitation. I take it. I come and I stay.


End file.
